Pharaoh's gate
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: Pharaoh's gate is the name of Rin Shiro's fullbring she was all ways confused why it was called that until her lover showed her his mask now she goes on a Adventure of life with him in the world of the living and then to the Soul Society with him when he takes his place back as a Captain
1. Before moving to the Soul Society

**Me: ok my new Bleach story (PPGZ fans wait it goes ppgz then bleach story ppgz then bleach story and so on!) this is the first one I have wrote about my new OC Rin Shiro (all info on my profile) I was watching Bleach and reading this fanflick about Shinji so I desided RIN'S BOY FRIEND WILL BE SHINJI! So tell me what you think! Enjoy the story!**

(Not chapter just being of story)

Rin's p.o.v

As I walk in to my room I put on my music I listen to music a lot not that my boyfriend and I really like the same music but still I hear him groan from the bath room about it "would you like to go back to living at the warehouse" I shouted joking with him "why don't ya just get me locked up" he said walking out blond hair that goes to his chin not moving much because its wet from his shower "put cloths on and a towel don't count" I snap be for kissing his lips "didn't I tell ya to stop listen to that song" "I like 2NE1 and I can't help if that tracks on it" "you know you're not ugly right" I rolled my eyes and put his Jazz on for him he smiled and I left as hes getting changed he sadly has a meeting with the soul reapers today yeah I knew all about him being a Visored but I have never seen his mask

"ya know you don't have to wear a kimono" "where going to the soul Society I don't want to stand out" he came down in his soul reaper clothing he was pulling on his captains jacket "you look smart" "this stuff is hard to move in after so long" he snaps I know hes in soul form I knew that I'm a fullbringer so I have powers my fullbring is a necklace shaped like a Pharaoh's death mask Shinji got me the necklace for me my fullbring is called pharaoh's gate Shinji said to me when I got it that it really fits us but he didn't explain why! "you know Shinji my fullbring why did you say the name fits us" he shined and looked at me "my hollow mask looks like a pharaoh's death mask that's why I got your necklace shaped like that" I blushed I could see it now I walk over and hug him my fullbring sent who ever I want to another world that I control but it all ways looked like a Egypt pyramids with my arms wrapped around him he put his around mine I have never showed Shinji my fullbring I was worried he wouldn't like it but maybe I click open the locket as I hug him he blinked "wait what are you" I breath softly just so he can hear the words "Pharaoh's gate" it was an odd feeling going in my fullbring


	2. Meeting Him starts a RollerCoaster

**Me: did every one enjoy the part last time? Well this is set a year before that bit so Rin is 16! I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rin Shiro nothing else but I wish I did own Shinji (so I could tie him up in my room) and Bleach then I could die happy! :'(**

**Shinji: Ren maybe I should get you checked out your starting to scare me….**

Chapter 1- Meeting him starts a roller-coaster

(A year before Rin aged 16)

I walked in to the school holding my books to my chest

I'm just a normal high school student

I live in a care home since my family were killed when I was 5

I can see ghosts but I don't think that doesn't make me normal

"Hello Rin it's nice to see you how are you feeling today?"

I look round to Uryū hes one of my only friends since we are both high learning students we get on really well "oh good morning Uryū I didn't walk past you did i?" "No I just got in myself how was your summer?" he asked smiling

It's the first day back from summer break "oh I didn't do much how about you?" "I want to see some family" I nodded as we walk to class he looks at me "did you find a foster family yet?" "No not yet I think I'll never get adopted" "don't look down on yourself" "maybe it's this whole ghost thing that puts people off" I mumble he stopped I look round "are you all right Uryū?" I asked blinking "you just said ghosts" "oh it's nothing really I" "Rin can you see ghosts?" "Em well yeah but it's no big deal it's just something I have been able to do since as long as I can remember" I said poking my fingers together why looking at them

"you know doing that with your fingers is a shy habit" "why wouldn't I be shy and don't tell anyone you're the only person I told" he walks past stopping to put a hand on my shoulder "Rin you're not alone I'm a lot like you" he walked in to class I blinked wait does that mean he can see ghosts to "Uryū wait can you explain that to me" I said walking in but I blinked when was he friends with Chad and Ichigo? I take my seat when miss comes in "right class we have a new student joining us today!" I blinked a new student I wonder who he is? "All right you can come in now"

I look back at my desk not really caring I hear writing on the bored and looked up "my name is Shinji Hirako" I blinked wasn't his name written the wrong way round "Shinji you wrote it backwards" everyone starting giggling "I know backwards weighting happens to be a skill of mine" "ok let's just pick where you sit" "miss I wanna sit next to a cute girl" the class just get worse I rolled my eyes "why don't we just have you sit there" I look to where shes pointing its next to Ichigo the poor kids going to be gone in a week "hey looks like where class mates I hope we can be friends Ichigo" I blinked how did he know his name?

At lunch I rush out the class and bump in to someone my books and papers go everywhere "oh no I'm so sorry" I said bowing and then going to pick up my papers "no it's my fault here let me help" I see the boy pick them up I blush and stand going to take them when my blush got worse he looked so cute blond hair that came down to his chin such cute brown eyes and he looked really good with a tie on "what is there something on my face" "oh I'm sorry I just wanted to get a good look at you your new right what was it Hirako is that right" "yeah but call me Shinji oh here's your books" I take them blushing "thank you Shinji I'm Rin Shiro and since were going by first names call me Rin" he smiled I blushed worse "would you like to eat lunch with me since your new and all" I asked "I would be grateful thanks" I blushed worse again what was it about this boy!

At the end of school I am putting my stuff away in my bag I shied as I walk home I see Shinji talking to himself "this is such a pain why do I have to do this" maybe he has to go shopping for his family or something wow he must be luck to know what it's like to have a family and a home

As I walk past the warehouses that are before my care home I hear a good noise I look round oh no not again this monster with these black eyes that white mask and the whole in its chest I back away "seems I found dinner" I go to run but it grabs my leg I scream and try to get free

This is it

This was how my mother died

My father

My brothers

Everyone I loved

They was eaten

By these monsters!

I waited for death but then I heard the thing scream I didn't want to look round I didn't want to look in to death I didn't move until I felt a hand on my shoulder "Rin are you all right" I sit up and look to see "Shinji what happened how did" "it's all right you fell over are you all right?" "Where did it go couldn't you see that monster?" "Rin I think you hit your head maybe we should get you to a doctor" "I know what I saw I have seen them before that monster with its white mask and its whole in its chest couldn't you see it?" he blinked he looked shocked that I knew what I had saw "I guess you're like everyone else you think I'm a freak" I get up and then gasp my leg hurt I saw a mark from where the thing grabbed me

"wait don't walk you will only hurt yourself more" he said helping me stand "you don't think I'm" "I didn't wanna say anything in case you had the idea I was" I blinked he puts my arm around his neck and then picks me up I didn't think he would be this strong "I'll take you home where do you live" "just up there but Shinji could you see that thing?" he started to walk carrying me he wasn't looking at me at all "yeah I can see them" "how about ghosts" "those things are ghosts" I blinked how did he know maybe he can tell "oh I didn't know" "how long" I blinked "what do you mean" "how long have you been able to see ghosts" "since I can remember my family they were eaten by one of those things" "so you live on your own" "no I live in a care home but what about you" "I live with some friends don't really have a family but Rin why didn't you run the moment you saw it?" "I froze to the stop what happened to the thing did you see what happened" he shook his head "it was holding you to the ground so I run out to try and help when I got out you was lying on the ground"

He takes me in the care home and to my room "thanks" I mumble "no problem I hope your leg gets better" with that he left I look out the window did Shinji know things I didn't and why did I feel like he was lying to me about what happened to that monster

I walk in to school the next day my leg still a little pain full "Rin what happened to your leg?" Uryū asked looking worried I saw that Ichigo was looking at the mark two when Uryū said about it "it was nothing I fell over its all right" "Oh good morning Ichigo" Orihime said smiling and waving Shinji came in "Morning Ichigo" I blinked is he coping Orihime? "oh morning Shinji" "You remembered my name" he hugged her "WHAT hey let go of her you pervert" "if Orihime had a problem with it she would have done something like hit me with her book bag but she didn't so that means she didn't mind it" "err Shinji could you let go" Ichigo suddenly got up and grabbed Shinji's shirt dragging him outside "HEY WAIT A MIMNET" I blinked what's going on oh no Ichigo's going to scare him off but Shinji hes the only one who under stand

In class I see Shinji looks really bored and doesn't seem to have taken whatever Ichigo did to heart and he didn't look hurt thank god hes all right the bell goes to end classes for the day I get up and be for Ichigo can get up I walk to Shinji I blush deeply as i ask "Shinji could you walk me home" he got up and smiled "sure I would be happy to and is your leg all right now" "it's a lot better I think If I had walked on it last night I wouldn't be fine now so its thanks to you I'm ok" "I couldn't leave you there it's the kind hearted guy I am" I blushed even deeper but I saw the look Ichigo gave Shinji out of the corner of my eyes as if he would kill him and all so as if he knew something I didn't

As we start to walk back Shinji shied "what's wrong" I asked "school is so hard it just annoys me" "if you wanted I could totter you" "no there really isn't any need" I then see a girl run over and kick him from behind I gasp "Shinji" I said running over he sits up and growls "WHAT WAS THAT FOR HIYORI" the small girl grabbed his head "I SEND YOU TO DO ONE THING WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG" she hit Shinji in the face "wait please stop you're going to hurt him" I said she rounded on me "oh yeah and who are you" "I'm Rin Shiro" I mumble he looked at me "and what burnishes is it to you if I beat up Shinji" "it's just you could badly hurt him and well" "speak up girly" she shouts I full over and hit my leg right on the mark I gasp "now look what you did Hiyori" Shinji snaps he comes over "I'm so silly I landed on my leg but don't worry I'll be fine" "boy shes a wimp I didn't even touch her" "shut up Hiyori Rin is it all right if I have a look?" "Oh but" I take a quit look to Hiyori standing there arms crossed over her chest a sword on her back I gulp "Hiyori she is like me don't worry" "WHAT YOU TOLD HER?" "SHUT UP" I blinked Shinji moved my leg the moment Hiyori saw it she blinked "how did you get that?" "she was attacked last night right outside the warehouse I carried her home after helping her up you made her whack it again" "well I'm sorry I didn't know" "I keep quiet about the whole seeing ghost thing and I think I'll be fine don't worry" he helped me up I wince when I stand on my leg

"I wouldn't walk on that if I where you" Hiyori said walking off she stopped and looked back "and if you're going to take her home Shinji then you can give another crack at the job I told you to do and force him if you have to" "but Hiyori" she glared at him and left "what is she talking about" I asked as he picked me up again I am blushing deep red "nothing home stuff" "can every one you live with see ghosts" he nodded "yeah but only a had full of people get the gift" "you talk like it's something good" "if you couldn't see ghosts do you think you would be alive now?" "I guess not hey Shinji I wanted to ask you what happened to your family?" "I never knew them it was a long time ago" "sorry I asked" "no its fine I can tell for you it's the same for all of us it is most people who can see ghosts have lot someone to them"

"so do you know anyone else at school that can see ghosts" "no not really" "what did Ichigo do to you this morning" "just yell at me a bit" he said as we walked in the gates "don't make this a normal thing by the way" I blushed he put me on my bed again "well get better and take it easy" "Shinji wait" he stopped I wrote my number down for him and handed it to him "if there is anything you ever wanna talk about I'll listen" he smiled and took it "thanks I'll remember that"

I got to school the next day to find Shinji didn't show up it was the same for the next few days and every one acted like he was never there

My leg has only just healed after a week I was even starting to question if he was real I walk past the warehouse of the attack I see a door open "all right Hiyori I'll go get the food why can't you lot go get off your lazy butts" I blinked its Shinji so he was real then why couldn't anyone remember him? He turned around and saw me he blinked "Shinji" I said running over I hugged him he blinked "why haven't you been at school why doesn't anyone remember you" "what you" I let go "what happened Shinji?" I asked worried "but why do you remember we wiped your minds every ones minds how" I blinked he wanted me to forget him but "why Shinji I wasn't we friends"

He looked shocked my eyes water "you was the only person who under stood and didn't make fun of me or leave me alone" "I'm sorry but I had to Rin its better if you don't remember I can't explain it to you I'm sorry" I slap him he blinked looking shocked I burst in to tears and run off he didn't care nobody ever cares!

I didn't eat dinner that night or go to school the next day or eat at all I stayed in my room there is a knock on my bed room door "go away" "Rin you have a guest" "leave me alone" "shes all ways like she just go in you most likely know the moods she can get in" I hear her walk off the and door open and then close "I wanna be left alone just go away" "why should I go away" I have never heard this girls voice before I look round trying to stop my tears "who are you and why are you" "my names Lisa I wanna know what you did to Shinji?" I blinked my eyes going burly coz of my tears "what did to him he did this to mean I trusted him and he just wanted me to forget I felt like he was the first person who cared but he left and no one remembers him and the way he acted it was like he didn't want me to as well" I want in to harder sobs Lisa blinked "oh I see that's what happened you're the girl that Hiyori talked about the one that can see ghosts" I didn't say anything I just turned away "listen Shinji was only doing a job it was planned that once it was done he would leave school and every kid would forget about him"

I didn't say anything "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to stay away from Shinji and the rest of us" she left shutting the door I want in to harder sobs

Lisa's p.o.v

As I walk back after leaving that girls room I was shocked at the state she was in

This girl affected Shinji somehow the two days he want to that school after it he was really happy and cheer full but the day he want to get food when Hiyori was shouting at him he didn't even get it he just came right back in his cheek red with a slap mark he slammed the door and just walked passed all of us like we wasn't there and when I want up to bed I heard him crying

What happened between them?

I walk back in "so did you find her?" Hiyori asked looking round "she was in the same state that Shinji's in the care worker said she didn't go to school that day" "wonder what happened between those two" Rose said looking up for him music player "most likely Shinji was kind to her I mean she can see ghosts and that" Love said not looking up at all "she had a bruise of a hollow on her leg" Hiyori said thinking "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER" Kensei snaps "I only just remembered dumb ass and what does it matter I bet Shinji only helped her out and was feeling sorry for her"

We hear footsteps coming from the corridor with our bed rooms we look round to Shinji we all blinked "hey Shinji" Rose want to go on but stopped when Shinji didn't even seem to hear us he walked up to the top floor and out on to the roof "we have to find out what she did to him look at him" "I haven't heard any Jazz music playing since before yesterday he normally plays it when hes feeling sad but" "the guys most likely hurt he might have had something in common with the girl and her doing that must have hurt"

"Well one thing for sure we better keep her away from him!"

Rin's p.o.v

My phone rang but I didn't bother to move off the bed to get it its most likely just one of them prank calls I get them a lot it keeps ringing for an hour and then it stopped I see a voice mail was left

I press the button for the voice mail not really caring what it says

"Rin hey please pick up the phone" it was Shinji!

I sit up why did he call me didn't he not wanna know me anymore?

"I know right now you most likely don't wanna talk to me but I knew you would listen"

I pick up my phone just listening to the recording

"I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but I had to I wanna explain but I can't I'm sorry I left you alone and I'm sorry I said those things to you" I hear him take a breath his breathing is shuddering like hes trying not to cry "I don't know what's wrong with me since yesterday I haven't been myself, everybody is starting to worry you see here we are all pretty close and I guess one of them came over to see you I'm sorry for anything they said I just want you to know that I understand the pain you have gone through and I'm sorry I did that to you"

His voice is shaking so much now I blinked a tear rolling out my eye "I just wanna talk to you again please just forgive me"

The recording ended there I blinked as a tear drops from my face is that what Lisa had meant did I do that to Shinji?

Kensei's p.o.v

I walk up to Shinji's door the next morning I go to knock "go away" I shied and opened the door "Shinji what's wrong with you" I walk in shutting the door hes under his bedding as if hiding from every one the only light is coming from the window "look at yourself Shinji your copped up in here why don't you come down with everyone else?" he still didn't say a word to me "oh come on Shinji are you going to sulk like this forever what the heck did she do to you" "Kensei" I blinked "yeah what" "would you mind just leaving me alone" I blinked what? Did he just ask me to "what the heck is wrong with you I'm not leaving until you tell me" he pulled the blankets up higher but I got nothing else out of him "Kensei just leave him alone let him sulk it doesn't bother us if hes acted like a baby" Lisa snaps behind me putting a plate of food on the table in here I see she takes the old plate that doesn't look like it's been touched and she drags me out "what the hell Is that his" she covered my mouth and walked me out of ear shoot from him "shut up will you" I blinked

"yes that's the food I left him yesterday he isn't eating but just leave him he won't say much back to you so you won't get anything out of him and the girls no better they won't let me see her any more saying she isn't well" "Lisa look at him you can't say your all right with that" "I'm not and I am not saying I am I know I'm normally the one who wants to knows but for once I don't wanna hurt him" "what do you mean hurt him" she looked around then shied "I spoke to him yesterday saying if he doesn't eat I was going to slap him round the head and stuff I didn't get anything back but when I said her name I heard him sob under the blankets I want to move them but he just told me to go away and never to talk about her again" I look back to his door and shied I want to talk to Lisa but she stopped me I blinked then I heard it sobs that sound like there trying to be kept quite are coming from his room "what the heck has that girl done to him"


	3. Kpop and Loving the blond

**Me: poor Shinji hes in so much pain Sorry Shinji**

**Shinji: I will get ya back for this Ren **

**Me: (Hugging Shinji) I'm Sorry Shinji-Chan **

**Shinji: I'M NOT A GIRL**

**Me: Shinji-Kun**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rin Shiro nothing else but I wish I did own Shinji (so I could tie him up in my room) and Bleach then I could die happy! :'(**

**Shinji: I don't really wanna know what she has planned for me so I'm running (blocked by Rin and Ren holding him back)**

Chapter Two – Kpop and Loving the blond Visored

Rin's p.o.v

"Rin maybe you should go see you Lisa friend that might cheer you up?" the care worker said trying to get me to eat something but I just looked out the window to that warehouse I saw him walk out of "Rin I think we should take you to see a doctor" I didn't move or say anything my phone buzzed and buzzed as yet again someone was calling me "are you going to get that?" I just kept looking outside "do you want me to get it for you?" "would you just leave me alone for a bit" "Rin what" "leave the food on the side if you want I will eat it later if I'm hungry" the worker shied got up and put the food down leaving the door and closing the door behind her

I look to my phone the number was Shinji's

He had been calling me a lot for the past two days but I didn't pick up and he stopped leaving voice mails now

Someone knocked on my window I looked round and blinked there she was Lisa I open the window but didn't even give her any sigh I cared she was there "your care worker wouldn't let me in and I had to try and talk to you" I just look out the window she just came in through as she sits on my bed "Rin what happened between you and Shinji?" hearing his name made my heart hurt but I just felt guilty I had made Shinji so upset and yet I couldn't help but want him to be upset and hurt! My phone started buzzing again and she picked it up "Shinji hes calling you have you even picked up his calls?" I just kept looking outside she want to get the call "please don't I don't wanna hear him" she blinked "ok why not" "it hurts to hear him so upset" "but hes only like this because of you maybe he would cheer up if you picked up the call" "what would I say to him" she blinked "I don't know anything I don't think he really cares right now" "but I have nothing I want to say to him after what he did"

Lisa's p.o.v

That's all I got out of her but I didn't understand what she meant I walk back in "well did you see her" "yeah I had to go in though her window" "did she say anything" "only after I want to pick up a call from Shinji that she wasn't going to pick up she has like hundreds of missed calls from him!" "What did she say?" "She doesn't wanna hear him coz it hurts and that she has nothing to say to him" "couldn't we try and get her phone and pick up make him think shes just listening on the other side?" "we could try but I don't know if she would let us" "how about I talk to her what ones her window" "Kensei I don't think that's smart" "I wanna know what she did to him" I shied and take him there going through her open window she is still sitting in her bed looking out the window to her left "hey it's me again this is Kensei hes like me" she didn't look round or even act like where hear

"listen girl we wanna know what happened" still nothing her phone buzzed "do you mind if we just pick up the call see if he talks" she looked to the phone the buzzing stopped Kensei looked very annoyed with her "here he left a voice mail" Kensei blinked when he heard her speak I had gotten used to it not feelings in that voice of hers I take the phone playing the voice mail

"please Rin just pick up I'm sorry ok please I just wanna talk" but that's all the voice mail said I look up and see a tear roll out of Rin's eye Kensei blinked when he saw it "please go" I see that now shes about to cry I put her phone down and see she is gripping her sheets "Rin I'm" "just leave" she had started sobbing I grab Kensei and go dragging him back "happy you saw her" "what the fuck shes just like him" "that's the first time she has cried why I'm there and the first time hes left a voice mail" "so what do we do?" "I don't know but the girl she looks like shes going to kill herself"

Rin's p.o.v

That night I clime out my window after getting dressed and walk along the streets

I didn't want to stay there any more

I didn't want Lisa stopping by to try and get me to talk

I didn't wanna hurt Shinji any more

I call his number and he picks up "Rin I'm sorry I'm so so sorry" after some time he stopped "Rin are you there please just say something" I take a deep breath "good bye Shinji you won't hear from me again" and with that I hang up putting my phone in my pocket and I walk up to the bridge looking down I saw how high I was I shied this is it I won't hurt him any more

Shinji's p.o.v

I blinked I tried calling back but nothing the way she sounded and did I hear rushing water behind her oh no she wouldn't I jump up and sprint down and I all most get to the door when "Shinji it's the middle of the night its nice your up and around and all but where are you going" Kensei asked I see Lisa walk out to but I just looked away and run out I knew they would follow and I just didn't stop I felt weak and tired I haven't eaten in ages and I can't sleep because of the pain I stop when I see the bridge and there she was standing on the wrong side of the railing "Rin" I shout running over "oh my god what the heck is she doing" "Kensei she's going to kill herself and Shinji oh shit stop him" I felt Kensei grab me holding me back and see Lisa run after Rin

Rin's p.o.v

I hear a shout and look round to see Shinji being held by the man from be for and Lisa running over she grabbed my hand and I shake her off moving away "Rin stop" "I don't wanna hurt him any more" she blinked "no one would miss me any way Shinji he doesn't want me to remember him no one at school cares and I don't have a family right now I wish Shinji had never saved me from that stupid thing what's the point of life when all I do is hurt and kill the people around me" I let go falling the wind rushed past I hear a shout of my name and then nothing

My eyes flutter open to an unknown place and then flutter closed again was I dead? I can hear voices "why did you let him go Kensei" "what they're both alive anit they I'm shocked in his state he could even use his powers" "I'm shocked at why he saved her after what she did to him" "Hiyori keep it down Shinji might hear you" "who cares if dumb ass hears me he won't do anything he hasn't left her side" my eyes felt heavy but I open them to see I'm lying on what seems to be a bed with some ones jacket over me I can hear shuddering breathing coming from next to the bed the voices of Kensei, Hiyori and Lisa are coming from behind a door so I'm not dead but I jumped who the hell saved me I sit up "Rin" I look round to Shinji but when I did I wished I was dead he was a mess "Rin your save I promise I'm sorry about everything I just want you to know I didn't want you to forget the day I said that I was just oh it doesn't matter what does matter is that I'm sorry I was stupid and selfish and you don't know how lost I have been"

"I jumped" I mumbled "you didn't fall that far I grabbed your leg stopping you drop" I look at him he hugs me I blush and blinked "why did you do that stupid did you think killing you self would stop everything" I shook my head tears rolling on my eyes I hug him and burry my face in his shirt "I'm sorry" I sobbed he hugged back I felt tears his tears hit my head "if I hadn't had been selfish then we wouldn't be in this mess it's just after so many years of being alone you was a ray of hope and" "I know I promise I won't do that again" the door opens "hey sorry in burst in on you two making up but I got you both something to eat your lucky that Ichigo didn't get his hands on it he been pretty hungry lately" I blinked "Ichigo?" did she mean Ichigo from school he could see ghosts to "oh right hes still training here" "yeah and he asked how you was doing after all you're the one that got him to do it at last and the one he seemed closest to since he didn't get on with Hiyori" Shinji got on with Ichigo but does that mean he won't be my friend "look eat this then come out the others wanna meet her you know" she left shutting the door "is she talking about Ichigo from school" "yeah she was Ichigo he can see ghosts we was helping him train"

He takes me out after we had eaten putting his jacket around me I blushed bright red when he put the thing round me its way to big on me because hes so much taller than me "oh hey how you feeling?" oh man asked looking up from what seems to be an iPod "Rin this is Rose the one reading the book Is love you know" "I know Hiyori Lisa and Kensei" I mumble "right where are the others" "at the shop hey Rin I didn't know you was like us" Ichigo said I blinked at what he is wearing "she can see ghosts that's about it Ichigo" "oh right"

Its night fall and I'm sitting on the roof I hear footsteps "hey" I look round to Shinji I smiled weakly "so where do we go from here" he asked sitting next to me I blinked "what do you mean" "are we still friends?" "If it's ok with you" he smiled and put his arm around me "I promise you won't be alone anymore"

It's been a week and that miss hap is behind us I am doing my home work in the care home I shied I still see Shinji every day but he didn't come back to school and Ichigo has gone missing I hear my door open "hey Rin what you doing" I look round to Shinji smiling at me "home work" he sits on my bed looking over my shoulder "so glad I left" I roll my eyes at him "hey Shinji what music do you like" "Jazz" "how old are you" "what I can't like Jazz" "well anyway I was wondering because there is a Kpop concert on this week end and I got two tickets but the care home won't let me go alone but it doesn't matter you will most likely not enjoy the night" "no I'll still go it's all right I don't mind I don't go a lot to do" I blush and giggle "thanks Shinji!" I said smiling "so I heard you got a job" I blushed "I just work at a café no big deal" "it is a big deal I gotta make sure my friends all right after all don't want any one touching my Flame" "Shinji you big pervert" he rolled his eyes "can't help it and ya know you love it about me" I rolled my eyes and want on with work

"oh by the way I got you something" I blinked "you got me something" "well yeah you see I saw it in the shop and well it reminded me of my self a bit but all so it made me think of you" he hands me a necklace I blinked it was shaped kind of like a Pharaoh's death mask I wonder why Shinji thinks it reminds him of himself?

But the thing was it was a little creepy but at the same time so wonderful the gems they used for its eyes as yellow as a star "it's wonderful" "really you think so" I nodded and he helped me put it on "thanks Shinji but why does this remind you of your self" "it's a long story" he mumbled

I am at work the next day and this odd man is sitting at one of the tables "hello what would you like" I asked taking out my note book "just an ice coffee please" I nodded "you sure you want nothing else" he looked at me "that necklace how long have you had it" I blinked and looked to the necklace Shinji had given me I haven't taken it off since he put it on me himself "not long my friend gave it to me I don't know its price but it means a lot to me" I said playing with the chain "it's a locket right?" I blinked "no I don't think so" "I can see the hinge" I tried opening it "its old any way but I will be right back with your coffee" "Miss Shiro the names Kūgo" I nodded and walked out back I didn't like that man I didn't like him one bit

When I am leaving work I see hes outside since I was on the phone to Shinji I hoped I could just walk by "so I'll pick you up tomorrow what time" "around 5 and are you sure you don't mind going I mean Kpop isn't really your thing" "I'll go its fine and I think if it was the other way around you would come with me to see Jazz" "yeah most likely" I said blushing I hang up "hey don't go there tomorrow" I look round "why do you care about my burnishes" I snap I go to turn away but he grabs my hand "let go of me" I snap

Shinji's p.o.v

I am walking home and guessed I would pass her work maybe walk her home I just got off the phone with her when I felt a sprit presser that I didn't like near Rin I run to her work "Rin" I shout the guy blinked at once I knew he wasn't a normal human he let her go she run over hugging me "Shinji thank god" I put my arm around her "well well looks like I got to her to late shes already messed up by you lot" "who are you" I snap "I'm a fullbringer you will see me again former captain" "Shinji what's he talking about" the man smirked "she doesn't know about you? She should I mean shes one of us a fullbringer" what's a fullbringer and what does Rin have to do with any of this I hear something dam it's a hollow and it's pretty close "Shinji we need to get away" Rin said at once "I know that Rin but that man"

We see it come round shit I couldn't protect her without her finding out she needs to at some point I guess I look to the man smirking "Hey if it isn't soul reaper's friend with the mask" I look round oh no the Arracar from before Rin was shaking the sprit presser is too strong for her she can't move "not going to do anything soul reaper just going to let her die?" "man why is everybody so hot headed" I groan I pick up Rin she blinked "hold on tight and fullbringer you come near Rin again and you will find out what a Visored is" I flash step away to the warehouse "Shinji" she is gripping my shirt I walk in side "put up a force field that Arracar's back" "I'll deal with it" Kensei said going outside "Shinji what's up with Rin?" Lisa asked looked shocked "the Arracar's sprit presser got to her as well as a person who called himself a fullbringer"

I lie Rin down in the training ground she looked at me "he asked about my necklace Shinji what's happening" "it's all going to be all right I promise" "I wanna say something" I blinked "Shinji I don't wanna lose you I know its selfish but if I didn't have you I don't know where I would be" "Rin my silly Rin" I kiss her lips lightly she blushed "I'll protect you" she blushed and looked up at me

Rin's p.o.v

I woke up at the care home I sit up to see Shinji sitting next to me "hey you ok" "what happened" "just ghosts again but your all right now we got that concert tonight" I smiled "so is this going to be our first date" I said blushing "you want it to be?" "yeah" "if it's a date does that mean your my girlfriend" I blushed deeply "I have never had a boyfriend before" I mumble he smirks "that's good I don't like sharing" he kisses me I blush and after a bit I kiss back he smirks I see his tongue stud and it make me blush

When he picks me up I blush as I am wearing a red dress with the necklace he got me he smiled "so you all ways wear ties then" he chuckled and nodded as we walk to the place "so how are you feeling" "tired and dizzy" I mumble sadly "you sure you wanna go" I nod and grip his hand he smiled

When I get there the world seems to spin and dance with colour "wow" I breath smiling "you Kpop fans are so colour full I might go blind" I roll my eyes at his joke "oh come on you didn't have to come" "like I would let my Flame go alone" I smiled and hugged him kissing his cheek making his smile

At the end of the night we start to walk back and I lean on him he blinked "Rin?" I start to hear the ghostly sound of a monster but it wasn't a normal one "what the hell is wrong Rin"

Shinji's p.o.v

Rin falls in to my arms I held her up and see her necklace what it's just a normal broken locket why are the eyes glowing like that I didn't get anything that could hurt her I wanted to protect her I hear screaming around us and ghostly things walking around they look like the dead pharaohs with my mask what's going on could Rin be doing this but she can't she I see the man from before standing not far away I wanted to get up and yell at him but I couldn't leave Rin I hear running "Shinji what happened" I blinked and then saw everything was normal again and Rin was lying on me no dead walking around "Shinji is she ok" "we need to take her to the warehouse" I said picking Rin up we start walking back "I don't know what happened but she started to fall over her necklace I swear its eyes glowed and then these things I don't know what happened"

"We will have to see if Ichigo's mates can help"

I lie her down in my bed pulling the blankets up after taking her jacket off I shied and kissed her cheek "Rin what's happen" I said softly I sit on the bed and move her so her heads on my chest Kensei and Lisa come in "hey Shinji you want me to look her over" "once shes woke up Lisa yeah" "Shinji Ichigo and his friends are here" I look round to Ichigo walking in "you think shes like Chad and Orihime" I nodded

It's been half an hour and Rin at last starts to wake her eyes fluttering open "Rin" I said smiling "Shinji are we home?" "you're in my room" she smiled "Rin your something great" she blinked "Shinji" "now where going out I'm going to trust you with a secret about us" she sat up "I feel so great you trust me" I pull out my soul reaper uniform "what is that" "I use to be a soul reaper" I blinked "a captain I was strong and powerful but then 109 years ago my seconded in command Aizen turned on me and turned all of us in to monsters" I said looking away "you're not a monster" she hugged me "I think if he planned on turning you in to monsters then he failed because you're not a monster and if he hadn't done whatever he did then we wouldn't be with each other" I wrap my arms around her "yes you're the only good thing that's happened to me" "should I really be dating a man so old how old are you any way" "around 300" "SHINJI NO WONDER YOU LIKE JAZZ" I smirked and kissed her lips

"so you're like those death gods from the old myths" "yes that's what I was but now I'm a Visored part soul reaper part hollow" "what's a hollow" "that monster that killed your family" she hugs me tighter I blush and then smile "you're not like them your cute, funny, ok your perverted but I love you the way you are" I smiled and hugged her


End file.
